NeS1 Post 545
In NeS1 Post 545 the heroes discover that they are all now dressed in 1940s clothing. Krig makes another startling sentence of technobabble but he quickly recovers and falls back into his usual broken English. Three Nazi Stormtroopers then enter the compartment and they are carrying Burby 00, who they refer to as 'de fur'. From behind them, however, emerges Losien who knocks them out with a baseball bat. Burby 00 enters sleep mode and as the train pulls into the station the heroes make their escape. However, as they find themselves in the station they discover that Adolf Hitler has been replaced by Burby 00, who is altering storylines to try to get the Holy Hand Remote from the heroes. They are fired at by soldiers as they try to flee. Post <Randy looks at himself and his companions, noticing that they are all dressed in 1940's attire1930–1945 in Western fashion article, Wikipedia. (the men in overcoats and hats, the women in dresses and hats) all of which are black and white> Randy: Ok...Now what? Krig: It appears that the interpolarized phase shift between dimensions has deposited our party in an episode of the popular "Twilight Zone"The Twilight Zone article, Wikipedia.... <The rest of the party look at Krig with puzzled looks> Krig: ...uhhh..I mean Krig look funny. :p Ante: Right... *eye roll smilie* ...well anyway we need to find a way out of here, and fast. Maybe: It would be a lot more safe if we disembarked when the train has stopped moving. :) <Just then... A man in a black trench coat emposes himself in the doorway of the compartment our heros reside in. Flanked by two men in Nazi stormtrooperStormtrooper article, Wikipedia. uniforms, he holds a small, furry creature wearing a black fedorah (<-=- spelling?). The creatures eyes roll open revealing two blood red eyes. The two soldiers point their sub-machine gun toward our heros...> Black Coated Man: Halt! You are under arrest for crimes against de fur. <the furry creature begins laughing malicously> Geb: Uhh...I think we're in trouble guys... <Suddenly, The three men's eyes roll back as they sound forth a collective groan. Standing in the doorway where the men just stood is Losien wielding a baseball bat which appears to be procured from the luggage compartment.> Burby 00: NOOO!!! :o NOT SLEEPY-TIME MOooodddeee...<snore> woowoowoo <snore> woowoowoo <snore>... <The sound of the train coming into station can be heard> Sem: I believe this is where we make our escape. 8) <Quickly filing out of the compartment our heros make their way to the loading dock. Upon steping out they notice the world is a VERY strange place...Sure there are the swaztikasSwastika article, Wikipedia. (spelling?) around but the picture of...a BURBY, not HitlerAdolf Hitler article, Wikipedia., are posted through out the city.> Randy: It is obvious that 00 is changing storylines in order to get the Holy Hand Remote from us. Geb: Now all we have to do is find a way out of this mess and... Soldier: HALT!!! >( Ante: Uhoh...This is bad. <At the end of the street several soldiers begin to form. They begin firing upon our heroes> Krig: RUN!! :o <Our heroes begin to run as bullest wizz by and ricochet off of the stone walls and metal lamp posts of the city street.> <Will our heroes escape their perilous peril? Will Krig admit his intelligence or is it a fluke from repeated exposure to radiation/knocks to the head? Is there an end in sight? (No) Tune in next time for "The Twilight Zone" do de doo doo do de doo do... <fade to black> Notes Britt's Commentary "Here Krig spouts more technobabbleTechnobabble article, Wikipedia. that doesn't really mean anything. 'De fur' is a reference to FührerFührer article, Wikipedia. , which was the term used by Adolf Hitler. It's not clear why Burby 00 went into 'sleep mode'." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post